


The Evening Hours

by Bejerwin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiring from a far, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Wings, Angst, Awkwardness, Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cheating, Closets, Comedy, Comfort, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sleep, Sleepovers, Suicide Attempt, Touching, Training Camp, Walking In On Someone, adding tags is weird, i still suck at tags, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejerwin/pseuds/Bejerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You never know what lurks in the dark of the night. But that's what makes the evening hours more fun.</i> </p><p>Alternatively- Hinata and his nighttime adventures with the many beauties he’s encountered through of volleyball. </p><p>(All of Hinata pairs, will include OT3 or love triangles at some point. Because we need more fics like these anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recurring Nightmare (Iwaizumi Hajime)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first written contribution of the fandom, I hope I don't suck. 
> 
> I'm trying to keep the chapter/one-shot things under 2000~ words, after that I will probably just develop it into a better, single work. I already have the first like... 7 planned and partially written. The way I decide who I write for for 90% of these chapters is just a random name picker.
> 
> I am trying to update at least 1-2 times a week. I proofread my own work like 6 times but still expect errors.
> 
> I take requests to add to this as long as they are Hinata pairs, but if you have a request outside of this I'd still totally write it just message me or something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and comforting from none other than our favorite Aoba-Johsai ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh  
> I love this ship so much  
> Kill me

         His vision was grainy. From what he could see it was mostly grey and dark. He could hardly make out all the details but the world around him had the basic shapes of his bedroom. A desk in the far corner, his clothes on the floor, his bed beneath him… However, the door, which was always closed when he went to bed, was open, with someone standing in the frame. 

         The figure was more or less ambiguous.

         He should have felt fear, for he didn’t know who was standing there, watching him sleep. But he felt nothing, not at first.

         Hinata rubbed one eye and sat up. He found he could not speak and just stared at the figure. He could not hear the words they had to say to him but his brain filled the rest in for him.

         Panic bloomed in the pit of his stomach until its vines took hold of his entire being.

_          “I’m leaving.” _

         He tried to speak again, to the unknown figure,  _ “But why?” _ But he had no voice. It was just his jaw moving up and down, his mouth forming words without sound to back it up.  _ “Where to?” _ But the figure just turned away and walked down the hall. 

         The world darkened.

         And then Hinata found himself on the street. Standing in the middle of an empty road only lit by the single light of the streetlamp, shouting his heart out to the figure who he had come to realize was a male. Yet he still couldn’t make out any worthwhile details. Tall, short, thick or thin. Hair color, skin color, clothing… 

         He tried to run forward, to grab them by the arm and beg them to return. Hinata wasn’t sure why but he thought it was what he must do. But his body was as heavy as lead and every step forward was equivalent to the figure’s twentieth step. It put him further and further away from Hinata. His body grew smaller as it grew closer to the horizon and just when he thought he would disappear forever, a streetlamp at the end of the street turned on above him. 

         The figure stopped walking away. Beside him another man stood, facing Hinata, and just like that emotions ranging from fear to anguish took hold of him and could feel every cell in his body ache. He could feel everything. 

         They were so far away but he knew who he had been following. It was clear to him.

_          “Don’t leave me, you promised me!” _

         The male who was in his doorway, the one who had promised him to always be there and never leave him for another, turned his head with an expression that could not be read.

         But Hinata felt that he knew what his face was expressing.

         And he was not sorry for the actions he was committing. 

         That’s what made killed Hinata. To point of insanity. He couldn’t be hurt again. 

_          “Iwaizumi-san!” _

* * *

 

         The orange-haired male forced his eyes open. His body still, with sweat clinging to his skin. The nightmare soon disappearing into the recesses of his mind and only major pieces of his night terror remained. He held onto those bits and reran the scene in his head like a horrible memory.

         He could see the back of the male, with each step moving away from him. Leaving him behind. The lack of compassion evident, all signs of his love for Hinata gone. Hinata could see in his expression that he had no sympathy for the hurting boy. Whatever they had meant nothing to him, so little in fact that he could easily move onto another.

         His breathing was heavy, he noticed, and he stopped his train of thought to do his breathing exercises. He could hear an uproar coming from beyond the closed door and sat up to examine his surroundings. His head was aching and heavy and he immediately pressed a hand to his forehead.

         Hinata gathered that he was in someone’s bedroom, he wasn’t sure whose. There were feminine features to it going by the colors and cute items decorating the room. Everything was in its own place.

         Before he could be overcome with panic the door opened. 

         “Oh, you woke up?” the voice inquired as Hinata looked up to see Iwaizumi enter the bedroom. He was dressed casually, but nice enough for a party, which was what he assumed they were at going by the sounds beyond the door. 

         “I-Iwaizumi-san…” he winced, curling in on himself and pressing his head into the bed.

         “Are you alright?” Iwaizumi exclaimed, quickly moving from the door to sit on the bed,  and straightened Hinata up before he put a hand up to Hinata’s forehead. His face full of worry. 

         “J-just a headache… And a nightmare… I’m fine now. What happened, what’s going on out there?”

         Hinata broke eye contact in time to see somebody come running down the hall past the door in a streak of red, cackling at the speed of light with the highest voice he had ever heard.

         “Oh, they  **were** playing some party game or other, but now I just think they are fooling around with the helium balloons.” Iwaizumi paused, pressing the back of his fingers to Hinata’s cheeks. Hinata nodded once he took them away. “And for why you’re here, you fell and hit your head after tripping over someone’s foot while getting food. We’re at er- Yachi’s birthday party, remember? You were so excited to bring me along with you. You were about to start a food eating contest with your old teammates and some people from Tokyo. But, you ended up hitting your head when you fell. I carried you to Yachi’s room; she said you could stay for as long as you needed.” Hinata blinked slowly, noticing the he did recognize it afterall. “How’s your head? I can tell you were sweating, how bad was it, tell me.”

         Hinata’s cheeks flushed. Iwaizumi’s face was so close to his own that he could feel his breath and smell his scent.

         Hinata turned his head away and leaned back instinctively. He licked his lips. “It’s nothing- I’m fine now, it was just a silly fear!” 

         Iwaizumi frowned. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Hinata’s hips. The orange-haired male adjusted uncomfortably and braced his weight on his arms. Hinata glanced in Iwaizumi’s direction, noticing his eyes coaxing for Hinata to tell him. He brought up his courage to look Iwaizumi in the eyes. At such a close distance Hinata could see each stress line marking his skin, each individual eyelash, and even the details of his eyes. Intense.

         Hinata licked his lips once more, mumbling, “My head hurts a little bit…”

         “I’ll get you some ice,” he added bluntly.

         There was a pause. “And… I dreamt about, that thing I told you about…” Hinata looked away as if shameful. 

         “About dreaming of the day your father left?” The intensity in Iwaizumi’s face dissipated, and in its place was an expression of sympathy.

         The younger male nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, except instead of my dad it was you.”

         “Me?” Iwaizumi’s look of surprise did not go unnoticed. 

         He nodded once more.

         “Hinata-” he murmured, bringing up a hand to cradle Hinata’s cheek. Hinata instinctively pressed his face into his warm hands. He could feel the callouses against his skin. Hinata blinked up at Iwaizumi. After a moment of examining his features, he pulled Hinata towards him, holding his head against his chest, and wrapping his other arm around his waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to his soft hair before resting his cheek on Hinata’s head. “You know what I’m going to say right?”

         The room went silent. Just their breathing and sounds of the party still going on down the hall. Hinata slid his arms around his boyfriend and buried his hands in his clothes; his face in his chest. 

         “That it was just a dream?” Hinata whispered.

         Iwaizumi angled his face towards Hinata’s ear. “And, that I promised I would never leave you. I love you, Hinata.” He pressed another kiss, this time against his hot cheek. He could feel Hinata shudder in his arms. “So just know that once you awaken from your nightmare, I’ll be there.”

         Hinata took in a deep breath, exhaling an ‘ok’ as he relaxed against the older male. 

         Once they let go of each other Hinata smiled, laughing at himself.

         “What’s so funny?” 

         Hinata scratched his cheek, leaning back on one arm to support all of his weight. 

         “In my dream, where usually my dad walks down the street to be with some lady, it’s you walking to Bokuto-san of all people… Ha, it’s just; I can’t imagine you’d be with him at all!”

         “And that’s exactly why you shouldn’t let these nightmares get to you, they’re fucking stupid.”

         They make eye contact, and they grin at each other. Sharing a laugh as the birthday girl knocks on the door frame and hovers in the doorway.

         “Is everything alright? Hinata how are you feeling?” Her face was marked with different colors of frosting, her hair disheveled. 

         He grinned his sunshine grin, blush dusting his cheeks. He bounced off the bed. “I’m better than ever! Do we still have some food left?!”


	2. Lost (Terushima Yuuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets lost looking for a restaurant. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished like half of my programming hw so I wrote this cause yes  
> I hope you guys like it, I was trying to finish before my friend showed up to ‘study’

 

            He was absolutely sure of it.

            Absolutely sure he was lost.

            Though he didn’t want to admit it.

            Every sign he read, every shop he stopped at, everything did not ring a bell in his tiny bird brain.

            Hinata _was_ sure that he would be able to find the way to the restaurant his friends were meeting at on his own. If Kageyama knew he had gotten lost and they all waited for him, he was sure to get an earful. What he feared even more was them going out to look for him, he really hated to be a bother…

            The high schooler turned the corner onto a different street lined with small shops and houses, finding it lacking any sort of life form.

            Except for one shady looking blond leaning against the sides of an old shop. He had one leg propped up against the wall, an arm tucked under his armpit, and the other holding a juice box to his lips.

            “Oh ho!” the male exclaimed, crushing the box in his hand as a grin took over his face. “Mini-Spiderman!”

            Hinata stopped in his tracks and simply dropped his jaw and pointed. “M-m-m-ma!” The male pushed off the wall and began to stroll toward the shorter male, tossing his trash into a bin in front of the store he was loitering at. “Mr. Close-cropped hair!”

            He furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t let his smile waver. “My name is Terushima Yuuji, not that weird nickname you gave me.”

            “Ah-yes… S-sorry.” Hinata stuttered. His eyes were frantic as he looked around him as if help would magically appear.

            “It’s no big deal, shrimpy,” _shrimpy!?_  “What are you doing in this neck of the woods? I don’t see your cute manager anywhere, so you must not be with the volleyball team, am I right?” Terushima stopped before Hinata in the middle of the narrow street, resting a hand on his hip as he tilted his head to look down at the younger teen.

            “I-I am actually g-oing to meet up with some of them now.”

            “Ohhh?” Terushima cooed, bending down to be at eye-level with Hinata. Hinata yelped and then swallowed. Even by himself he still found something about Terushima intimidating. “Where?”

            Hinata searched his brain for the name of the place, trying to remember text messages, phone calls, conversations, but couldn’t remember anything about it.

            “Guh-duh-I-uhm-it’s…”

            The smile on Terushima’s face evaporated and his eyebrows shifted into a more questioning look.

            He sighed, and then straightened up.

            “Do you want to come inside and sit down or something?

            “Inside?” Hinata asked. His big brown eyes finally stopped seeking out for help and looked up at the elder.

            “Yeah.” He gestured with his head toward the old wooden store he was just at. “Family store, it’s empty right now though so you don’t have to worry about strangers.”

            Hinata’s hands tightened around the hem of his T-Shirt (this one had some really bad puns written in English on it), wringing the fabric in his hands.

            “Or are you worried about being alone with me?” His tone was playful, flirty, and it sent all the blood in Hinata’s limbs into his head. “Oh, was I right? You’re so red now!”

            “No! I just don’t want to-”

            “Want to what?”

            “Be a b-bother?”

            “But I’m the one inviting you, don’t worry your pretty little, orange head. I am sure I have a map somewhere I can help you find where you need to go.” Terushima didn’t allow Hinata to respond in anyway and took one of his hands in his own and dragged him in the direction of the store.

            Upon entering, a little bell rang above their heads. Terushima ignored it so Hinata did too.

            “Family is out running errands so I got stuck with the store, my grandma’s probably asleep so I am the backup watch so people don’t steal what little we sell here.” Hinata nodded silently as he took in the small room lined with a few shelves and a counter in the back with a rusted register.  “I am allowed to snack sometimes, want anything?” He wasn’t sure when Terushima let go of his hand, but it left his hand feeling cold. Terushima had unusually warm hands, and he thought he was a furnace.

            Hinata shook his head no but the blond didn’t turn his head to look and just threw him a juice box. He barely caught it with both hands, having to press it against his leg to stop it from slipping. He stabbed the box and watched the male rummage underneath the counter to reappear with a pamphlet.

            Hinata closed the gap between himself and the counter, sipping away at the juice box.

            “Did you remember where you were going to?”

            The crow hummed as he scanned the map. “No.”

            Terushima scratched his head, leaning over the counter and resting an arm beside the map. “Well we’re here now, just so you know.” He pressed a finger against the map where many tiny intersections were grouped together.

            “I was heading to a restaurant, it is apparently really good and they sell their own homemade Italian style desserts.”

            “Ahh! I know the place; I’ve been there a few times. I forget the name but its riiiight,” he paused as he fumbled to open a drawer and retrieve a pen. “Here.”

            Hinata’s eyes widened as he nearly slammed his face into the counter. “I knew I was getting closer to it!” It was as if a light turned on inside his head and lit up his face. While he was in awe of the map, Terushima couldn’t help but just take in the sunshine before him. So energetic. So lively. He would definitely fit in at the Johzenji volleyball club.

            “Y-yeah, so go down this street and on the fourth intersection make a left, the second right, and straight until you see the big blue sign with a flags lining the entrance, you can’t miss it.” Terushima said as he marked up the map.

            “Thanks Terushima-san! You’re a lifesaver!” Hinata grinned at him.

            He felt his cheeks get hot.

            “Before you go, here’s my number in case you get lost again, I’ll come save you like Spiderman to Mary Jane!” He scribbled his number in the corner of the map and signed it.

            “But didn’t you say I was Spiderman?”

            “ _Mini-_ Spiderman. There’s a difference.”

            “Yeah but-”

            “No buts, listen to your senpai! Now go before your friends freak out. Unless you _want_ to stay here instead, I have no complaints.”

            The curl in his lips and the change in his tone sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine. He made a grab for the map and quickly bowed before rushing to the exit.

            “Maybe some other t-t-time! Thanks, byyye!” And just as quickly as he turned red, he was gone.

            Terushima capped the pen and threw it in the drawer, closing it with the bump of his hip.

            “Maybe some other time? Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got requests? Tell me! Totally open to requests and suggestions.


	3. In the Closet (Kuroo Tetsurou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closets have many uses. Storage being it's main purpose. As well as jacking off.
> 
> Rating: Mature for gay closet stuff (nothing major really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began this last night (this morning? it was like 4 am) and then finished this in class like 4 hours later rather than do anything productive (again). I mean, it was calling to me man. I had to finish it. I'll clean it up and stuff later I have to log off soon anyway haha.

_How did we get here?_

It was a simple miscalculation. An misstep. An error in direction.

Well those would be a lot of mistakes to end up in a situation like this.

The Nekoma captain found himself, somehow, in some way, in a position he never imagined himself to be in literally, maybe as a dirty joke, but even then it was a joke only.

And if he were to admit it, he wouldn’t have minded at all, except for the fact that if word got out, he was surely going to get it from _someone._ Possibly murdered by a murder of crows for defiling someone so precious to them.

And he wasn’t talking about the cute blonde either.

Kuroo could feel the small body pressed up against him, limbs tucked in, head turned away. It wasn’t the worst position to be in. Minus the size of the broom closet they took shelter in.

He replayed the scenario in his head while the younger male squirmed and fidgeted.

He was relaxing before bed with his teammates. Lev had the nerve to open a bag of chips before bed, spilling them on the floor, and even crushing them in the process, making it insanely difficult to clean up without a broom. That part he was unsure of the details but it happened and he ended up being the one to get the broom from the broom closet _all the way down the hall_.

He didn’t bother to register the sounds of smothered moans, and otherwise loud sounds of jacking off that came from within the closet.

He did not register the 1st-year crow pumping his dick sporadically with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

But maybe he did notice how nice his skin looked when he was flushed and how his expression of pleasure brought a tightness to his dick. And how his next expression, embarrassment, surprise, fear, all melted into a beautiful picture for Kuroo that made him want to strip him down and have him then and there. Or even teasingly drag his fingers along his skin, pulling away at each fabric of clothing before he was stark naked and ready to be pleasured by more than just the hands he used for blocked.

He’s had practice with his mouth too. And the thighs on this orange-haired boy were heavenly, he wanted to mark him up good.

It was when he could hear the grinding, annoying sound of the half-Russian’s voice that he registered the fact that the situation he found himself in was not one to boast about, at least not at the current moment.

So into the closet he went, shutting the door behind him and barricading it from the inside with his body and whatever else he accidentally kicked into the doorway.

That’s how it went down, or at least that’s what he was sure of.

He could feel a hardness pressing against him. It took every ounce of his being to not look down. In any other given situation, he would take advantage of it, he really would, and the possibility of getting caught only made things like a broom closet rendezvous all the more thrilling.

But Lev was on his tail, and he was sure to figure out where he was hiding. And he didn’t want anything to do with that giant baby, especially get caught in the closet with a semi-dressed Hinata.

A moan escaped the boy beneath him and he instinctively looked.

“D-Don’t- wait!” He stammered out.

Kuroo shot his eyes back up toward the ceiling. It was _torture_ to not revel in the beauty that was Hinata Shouyou. Such a small body that packed quite the punch.

He could feel his hands getting grabby.

The only sounds between them were breathing. He could feel the hot breath of the younger male touch his skin through his night shirt. What he would give to directly feel that on his skin, his neck, oh especially his neck.

“W-why a-ng, are we hiding in here?” Hinata finally asked albeit it was almost hard to understand from his moaning.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Kuroo dared to be playful, and he dared gently caress his exposed hip bone with his long fingers.

Hinata shivered, and Kuroo could feel it. He snuck a glance down at the teen, desperately wanting to finish what he started.

“I-I couldn’t help it, okay? And I’m not just gonna jerk off with everyone else around…! I’m not exactly,” Hinata paused as the feeling of Kuroo’s curious fingers found their way to his thigh and drawing circles casually. He couldn’t help it, he had to touch these thighs just one, damn Lev for looking for him! Hinata bit his lip hard to suppress the moan that was sure to escape his mouth otherwise.

“Not exactly…?” Kuroo teased, leaning down so his face was just a breath away from Hinata’s.

Another hand found an unattended abdomen, playfully making their way to Hinata’s unusually strong back. He let his hand, in its beautiful calloused glory, press against his back. Hinata couldn’t manage a single decent sentence with the feeling of a large hand just massaging and touching his back under his shirt, and the other just sensually caressing and even gently dragging its nails over his thigh.

“Quiet!” A loud yelp escaped Hinata’s lips when Kuroo’s hand that was so interested in his back a few moments prior found his butt more entertaining to say the least. The size of his hand in comparison to Hinata’s ass cheek was unbelievable. But Kuroo seemed thrilled to be able to hold his ass comfortably in his hands.

So that’s what he did.

Hinata couldn’t help himself from moaning and sighing to each touch from Kuroo’s hands, they were indeed skilled.

“I like the way you sound anyway,” Kuroo purred into Hinata’s ear. “If we only had more time, I would surely make you scream.” He nipped at his ear, and then licked the shape of the shell before humming happily to himself. He could feel the younger thrust his hips desperately against Kuroo’s body. He was needy, and he liked that, but he liked begging more.

“Kuroo-senpaaaiii,” Lev’s annoying voice called from somewhere down the hall.

“But I have an idiot to deal with.” Kuroo backed out of Hinata’s space a little bit, fixed his clothes and took in Hinata’s beauty once more. He stopped to admire his package, a smirk morphing his face. “You got a package for your size.” As if Hinata could get anymore red, he did and shielded his dick from Kuroo’s lingering eyes. “Let’s take it further next time, alright? It was a pleasure, pleasuring you~.” He winked and quickly disappeared out the closet door, immediately switching to angry captain mode and began yelling at Lev for being noisy.

Hinata was unsure of what to think, but he knew he had to at least release himself before someone else walked in on him, and maybe had some fun too before departing. He shivered at the thought. But it was more out of the sheer thrill of the idea than anything.

The teen finished jacking off in the closet at the Tokyo training camp, with only the thought of the Nekoma captain in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and requests for future chapters? Comment them!


	4. Tsuki-shit-ma (Tsukishima Kei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima being a shit and Hinata not taking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in class again *screeches* I have a big test today I should be studying *screeches* I haven’t done anything productive because I literally cannot handle rn so here, have the sadness in my heart personified as a tsukihina drabble

 

            “Sorry,” he kept saying.

            But Hinata wasn’t listening.

            “Hey, listen to me,” he persisted.

            But Hinata kept his arms crossed, and his back to Tsukishima, walking away faster.

            “I’m sorry I said. Would you stop walking away and just…” His words died on his tongue.

            He jogged up further ahead than Hinata, the cold air piercing his lungs as he took in deep breaths with every other step. The street was empty but it was at least lit with streetlights and fluorescent signs on buildings. He stopped in his path to face him head on. His head immediately dropped and he hunched his shoulders.

            Hinata just walked right on past the blond. Not so much as a sound coming from him.

            “Would you stop for a second and listen to me!” Tsukishima finally erupted. He lunged out and took hold of Hinata’s arm in a death grip and jerked him to turn around.

            Hinata’s eyes were fierce and aggressive. He had a tight hold of his bottom lip to not let himself be heard as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Tsukishima’s eyes widened if only by a margin of an inch. His stomach suddenly felt heavy as if his heart fell into it.

            He took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure.

            “Hinata, I’m sorry.” Tsukishima loosened his grip enough so that the blood could flow normally. “It was stupid and selfish, and I want to make it up to you.”

            The shorter male gulped and looked up at his boyfriend. Hinata was always told dating him would mean a lot of hurt but he wanted to. He really liked Tsukishima the jerk Kei, even if it meant dealing with his sarcastic, selfish behavior.

            He read the expression in Hinata’s eyes. _How?_

            Another sigh escaped his lips. “We can go to Tokyo, see your friends, have fun, let you introduce me as your boyfriend,” the last word sounded weird out of his mouth and pursed his lips for a second in reaction. “And… I don’t know, anything _you_ want… Hold hands in public, sure. Kisses goodbye, alright. Carry you on my back when we walk through the park fine. Just stop being mad.”

            A moment passed. He dropped his arms to his sides, and so did Tsukishima. Hinata wiped at his nose.

            “Is that it?”

            Tsukishima was taken aback. _Is that it?_ “I mean…”

            “If that’s all you have to say, Tsukishima, I’m going home. Good night.” Hinata began to walk away again.

            “Wait wait, Shouyou,” he called after him, his tone desperate. He was such an idiot, a big idiot. He was warned of something like this happening and he wasn’t careful enough to avoid it.

            “Don’t call me that!” Hinata barked, snapping his head around. There was a moment of the both of them staring at each other, and then Hinata began walking again.

            Tsukishima began to panic and he looked up to the sky and asked whoever was listening what to do. He couldn’t just go home like this. It was his dumbass that embarrassed Hinata in front of all his old friends. It was his dumbass that got carried away and got jealous of all the attention he wasn’t getting and did stupid things like chatting up one of the girls there. It was his dumbass that in the end willingly took part in the drinking games and kissed the same girl much deeper than he normally did with Hinata.

            And it was Hinata who was hurt by his dumbass decisions.

            He could imagine Kageyama saying the word over and over in his head.

            And when he looked back down, he was staring down the street, with no orange hair in sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I meant to hold off on sad things for awhile but...


	5. Staring (Kageyama Tobio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an actual drabble I wrote during class again

_           He was so beautiful, _ Hinata thought. The way he persevered during open practice to set the ball so it stopped in midair right where he wanted it. 

_           He was so handsome _ , Hinata thought. The way his calves flexed as he set the ball and pushed off the ground, especially how his arms extended to the sky with his fingers elongated.

_           He was so hot _ , Hinata thought. The way he wiped the sweat running down his chin, and how his dark hair stuck to his skin.

_           He was so perfect _ , Hinata thought. The way he had a calm, yet stern expression.

“You’re staring again,” a quiet voice stated beside him, catching him off guard.

Hinata felt his soul jump out of his body before returning back into him. The ball he had been holding in his clammy hands dropped and bounced on the wood floor, rolling away slowly.

“K-k-k-k-k-Kenma!” he exclaimed as he pat his chest quickly. 

“You wanted me to toss for you, right? Let’s go,” the pudding-head said as he walked off to one of the courts that was free. 

Hinata grinned at his friend’s back. Quickly glancing over at the Karasuno setter before he picked the volleyball back up and followed after Kenma, bouncing all the way.

If Kageyama was working hard, he ought to as well. Their new spike wasn’t going to work with only one of them practicing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships? Ideas? Requests? Suggestions? Something?! I'm all ears.


	6. Rough Hands (Tanaka Ryuunosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has so much love to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 am. Probably errors. I wanted to take a break from school work so this is what I wrote. (oddly enough I was rewatching bro-con and this is what I was inspired to write)
> 
> Also funfact won the volleyball games this past weekend yay. 
> 
> Chat with me about your Hinata Harem ships on my Tumblr @nomnomfever Or just Haikyuu!! in general.

          His senpai had rough hands.

          He knew this, but he couldn’t help but think about it when he was lying in bed that night. His pillows didn’t seem comfortable enough, his blanket, not warm enough, and he kept shifting in bed. He checked his phone constantly for a message from his senpai with the rough hands.

_It can be our secret._

          “Our secret...” Hinata whispered into the dark of his bedroom.

          He traced the lines his senpai drew along his cheek, wiping away the tears from earlier that day when he found out the truth about his current relationship.

          He remembered how his heart felt like it was being clenched in someone’s fist, and when his senpai found him and covered his eyes with his rough hands, he felt the hand loosen. And instead he felt himself turn away from the sight before him and felt his senpai’s arms tighten around his shaking body. Those hands tucked his head underneath the other’s chin, and he felt relief.

          And he knew it was okay to cry.

          He cried quietly into his senpai’s uniform. He hiccuped every now and then, with a hand on his back, slowly rubbing circles of comfort.

          And when his senpai pulled away for a moment, as it was okay to emerge from hiding, he gave him the most understanding look he had ever seen. He understood what it was like to be betrayed and to be cheated.

          Hinata hadn’t said anything.

          His senpai just wiped away the tears and pressed a warm kiss to his forehead.

          A kiss hidden by the trees at the edge of the school campus.

          A kiss that had more love behind it than he had ever experienced with his current love.

          A kiss that would remain their little secret, in a place Hinata found out the truth of his relationship.

          A place that was initially the grounds of his sadness and anger, now a place of sweet relief and understanding. And he was okay that it shared both those memories.

          Hinata gasped. His eyes shot open suddenly, focusing on the shapes on his ceiling. He had fallen asleep for an hour or so, he realized as he checked his phone once more.

          A message waiting for him.

 

_I know you still love him._

_So I won’t do anything you_

_don’t want, and what happened_

_yesterday can be our little secret._

_I just don’t want you to get hurt_

_again, you need to talk to him._

 

          Hinata stared at the message, unsure of what to say, unsure of what he felt. It was almost surreal to think his senpai could be so serious. So sympathetic.

          He almost typed out a reply, but it was already morning, and he decided against it. What happened yesterday would be their little secret. And the secret affair his boyfriend had as well would also remain a secret.

         Was it okay to love more than one person simultaneously?

          He just couldn’t decide yet who he loved more. 

          “Tanaka-senpai or…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to ideas my lovely readers~
> 
> Also many thanks for reading~ I am some how able to keep to my promise of updating at least once a week.


	7. Sleepover (Oikawa Tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa needs a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this before I left last week but I didn't like it enough to post it so here it is now, back to back with the Tanaka chapter I posted haha
> 
> I am on a roll~
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ I definitely have more Oihina to come.

         It was a rare, rare occasion. 

         Rare indeed.

         The captain of the Aoba-Johsai volleyball team was laying on the bed, rigid. His arms firmly pressed to his sides, his legs as straight as an arrow. 

         But his sexuality sure wasn’t.

         He was unsure of what to do, he was sleeping in the same house, the same room, the same  _ bed _ as the cutest decoy he had ever been honored to play against. 

         Hinata’s chest moved up and down, slowly. Oikawa could almost feel every exhale on his shoulder; Hinata had turned completely around in his sleep. 

         Oikawa stared up at the ceiling. Moonlight filtered in through the curtains and left shapes all over the floor and the bed. He recalled how he got into such a position. 

 

_          He was at the convenience store with Iwaizumi, it was a Saturday. He was whining about not having a place to stay that night since his parents were called on an emergency family situation and were already on the road and they would worry about leaving him alone for so long. He argued that he’s stayed home alone plenty of times before, but they just fired back that they knew they’d be home soon and not be gone multiple days on end. Who was going to make sure he ate his meals and got to school on time with the right shirt on?  _

_          They decided it, and he couldn’t very well fight them on it when they were freaking out about his relative’s health. He thinks it was an uncle. Or one of his really old cousins. He promised to stay at a friend’s house, and he volunteered Iwaizumi without consulting him on it. _

_          Iwaizumi smacked him for doing that. _

_          “Iwa-chan why can’t I just stay with you?” _

_          “I have too many people at my house right now, relatives. My mom’s sister, my dad’t brother, it’s a mess. There isn’t space for you and I don’t want you hitting on any of my cousins.” _

_          “I promise I won’t!” _

_          Iwaizumi frowned, squinted and growled deep in his throat. That was a lie if he ever saw one. _

_          “What’s that for?!” _

_          “That’s exactly what you said last time when I let you stay over when my mom’s best friend’s family came to visit.” _

_          " Yeah and?” _

_          “You got them to makeout with you ON MY BED you ass, not again!” _

_          “Iwaaaa-chaaan.” _

_          He simply ignored him and began to check out at the cash register. When it was Oikawa’s turn to pay for his snacks a hesitant hand touched his shoulder. He turned slowly, honestly assuming it was Iwaizumi wanting to reconsider. _

_          But right before him was a short boy with hair like a traffic cone. The boy’s body was trembling, he could hear the knocking of his knees. _

_          “Uhm,” he began. “You can stay at my house if you don’t have anywhere else to go…” _

 

         O Fate, thy ever kind. May I expect trials ahead?

         As they say, the rest is history. 

         He went home to pick up his bag of things for the night and followed the directions to Hinata’s house, calling his number a few times to make sure he was on the right track. Each time he called he could hear the timidness of Hinata’s voice, cracking a few times as he spoke. Oikawa had to hold in his laughter, he was just too  _ cute _ .

         He made it before nightfall. Once there he watched TV with Hinata, shared a meal, became fast friends with the cutie Natsu, and spent most of his time playing tea party with her while Hinata did his chores. He didn’t mind one bit although Hinata was extremely against the idea. Oikawa caught him glancing over more than a handful of times. Was he worried for Natsu or for himself? 

         Either way, Hinata’s mother quickly fell to his charm and opened up the house to him whenever he needed a place to stay or just wanted to visit.

         By the time they decided to call it a night, Hinata had started bobbing his head up and down as they finished watching the last volleyball match from last year’s interhigh, just barely conscious.

         They got ready for bed and Oikawa not allowing Hinata to sleep anywhere but his room, and Hinata not allowing Oikawa to sleep anywhere but a bed, got into the double together, Hinata taking the side closest to the wall. 

         It really was an odd situation to be in, the way things worked out, he thought fate was getting bored.

         He only needed one night, he had told them, his sister would be back from her road trip with his nephew Sunday afternoon. The setter would be out of his hair after breakfast.

         Hinata mumbled something in his sleep, leaving his mouth wide open. He turned onto his back. Oikawa couldn’t help but stare from the corner of his eye, he was just so damn cute! He began to wonder if it was worth the risk and turned on his side so he could get a better look at the male. His perfectly clear skin, the roundness of his cheeks, the feather-like eyelashes, his full lips.

_          Ah damn.  _

         He was not going to sleep peacefully next to Hinata, much less sleep, not unless he could touch him. Nothing sexual, he decided, he was just fine with playing with his hair, or pressing Hinata’s back to his chest, wrapping an arm around his smaller frame. He was so close, but not close enough.

         Oikawa dared turn over to his side as naturally as possible. 

         Oikawa dared extend one hand to just feel what it was like to caress the crow’s cheek.

         But he didn’t have the guts. And if he did, he didn’t think he could hold himself back. 

         So he rolled back over, and casually lowered himself to the floor, where he attempted to sleep until morning.

         When Hinata stirred, Oikawa gulped. When Hinata murmured, Oikawa held his breath. Morning couldn’t come fast enough.

         “Di-did I kick you out of bed last night?!” Hinata asked in horror, apologizing before Oikawa could even answer him.

         Oikawa made up a ridiculous story, saying he went to get water late at night and was too tired to make it all the way to the bed. 

         They ate breakfast together. Hinata sitting to his left, his knee just barely brushing against his own, and he considered nudging him under the table with it. 

         He stopped when his phone vibrated on the table and he answered. His sister claimed she would be home much later than she thought, and that he should just keep staying at his friend’s until she was sure when she would be home. Oikawa was mostly at a loss for words and could only reply with a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ and hung up quickly. 

         The look Hinata had on his face was incredible. He could feel him heat up from the news of Oikawa needing to stay over longer. 

  
         O Fate, thy ever kind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me comments, suggestions, something! Talk with me on my tumblr, @nomnomfever about the volleybabes
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	8. The Taste of Your Metal (Terushima Yuuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon and sugar.  
> Metal and mint.
> 
> Making out with Terushima if you didn’t get it at first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am on a roll. That's three _today._ I meant to post this like later but I finished it in class and I just needed to get it out of here! I like this one a lot but I totally didn't make time to check for errors.

          His favorite thing about being with the captain from Johzenji…

          He honestly couldn’t tell you, but if he had to pick, it would be kissing him. Well… Anything involving his mouth at least. He loved his laugh, the way he talked, his tongue circling his-

          Focusing on kissing…

          It was so unique, Hinata thought, just to lock lips with the guy. Just…  _ Look at him. _ He definitely knew what he was doing. But even better was when there was tongue action, some tongue tango.

          Because the feel of Terushima’s piercing was  _ ungodly _ . It massaged, it hurt, it did everything, and Hinata couldn’t get enough. He loved what he could do with his tongue, making him all hot and bothered, but it was even better because he had that _ damn, silver, piercing. _

          Terushima loved the reactions he could get out of the younger male. His moaning and mewling of his name, the sudden jerk of his hips, his small hands just grabbing and pulling at anything and everything to save himself from falling to pure ecstasy. (It didn’t always work.) He often left scratches from his nails on the blond’s back. He’d often apologize for it afterwards but Terushima reassured him that he loved being marked up by him, and he’d often not care to show it off when changing in the club room. He was proud of the scratches along his backside.

          In return, Hinata had to be okay with not hiding the redness of his lips after every makeout session. To be proud of the love bites along his neck and chest. But the only ones he was not allowed to hide were the ones left on his thighs, because his thighs were handcrafted by gods somewhere and they, along with everything else Hinata, deserved to be worshiped and shown off to the world.

          If Hinata wasn’t scratching up Teru’s muscular back, he was burying his fingers in his long hair at the top of his head. They often got so worked up they would pause to just breathe, and stare into each others gorgeous eyes.

          Terushima’s mouth would be slightly agape and Hinata couldn’t help but glance down every so often to admire his tongue piercing. Terushima would grin, and close back in on his adorable lips, pressing against them fully but not as aggressively as before. He’d sneak a few licks at his lips, gently pull Hinata’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked only for a brief moment before letting it go. Their eyes would be closed and they would be holding each other much more firmly and tenderly than before. Hinata would let Terushima lead and he’d sigh at each pause for breath.

          Hinata loved this about him, and more. The way he can go from pure want of pleasure and touch, to a slower pace of just needing to be there in the same space and time as this orange-haired teen.

          Once they finished with one final, innocent kiss, they’d just hold each other, resting their head on one another, and enjoy the silence that followed after. They’d both think about the tastes left in their mouth. One of cinnamon and sugar, and another of metal and mint.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing stuff like this idk why
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, what other stuff should I write for??


	9. Angels Exist (Yamaguchi Tadashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they are watching you with worried eyes.
> 
> Warnings: Trigger warning suicide attempt. Depression. (I apologize for my sucky depression writing, it's something I gotta practice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird drabble, I'm sleep deprived okay? 
> 
> Chat with me in the comments or on my tumblr @nomnomfever
> 
> Also shout out and happy birthday to my darling deer Jazzy. They are my angel, they mean so much to me, have a happy birthday bby~

         He was saved the night the moon was full. He could remember every second of what had happened to him that night.

         Falling. Falling to his death from a bridge hundreds of feet above open water. He didn’t feel like living was worth it anymore. So he jumped. Randomly, one day, just jumped while biking home one night. He left his bike behind on the bridge, it was a rusted red color, and he jumped. Just got up on the ledge, thought about it for a second before letting gravity pull him over the edge. Cars honked at him, someone even screamed.

         Maybe it was a witness, a bystander. Or maybe it was even him, screaming as he began to plummet to his death.

         But he could only hear the sound of wind rushing past his ears, and then the beating of wings.

         There must have been a lot of birds or something he thought at first. But he opened his eyes, and was soon plucked out of free fall. He was held tightly to someone’s chest, unable to see his savior.

         He wasn’t sure if he was happy to be saved however, his mind did not change that he felt his life was worthless after injuring his knees to the point that he could hardly jump higher than four inches without hurting himself. 

         Hinata hated himself for ruining his knee. He could no longer play the sport he loved the most. And he could no longer play with all of his friends. He didn’t admit it, but that was just the beginning of his depression. He bounced back fast at first, finding being co-manager with Yachi wasn’t so bad and it even filled part of the hole inside him that appeared. But the world became less and less colorful he noticed, everything was just white noise to him. Words didn’t hold the same meaning as before, expressions were plastered, his very being became plastic because if there was one thing he even could remotely care about, it was the people who tried so hard to cheer him up. He thought he should feel bad that they tried so hard and he just knew it was wasted breath. But he could hardly care to get up every day. Something inside him ate away at that hole inside him and even if he wanted to get better, he just couldn’t manage it. 

         He was held so tightly, he remembered. The air was icy, but the body wrapping around him was so warm, so genuine. He felt a part of the hole repair itself. 

         His hair whirled around from the beating wings. It was melodic, and he could feel himself succumbing to sleep in those delicate arms. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, and words were whispered into his ears and for the first time in a long time he felt just a little bit alive. A little bit more whole than he remembered.

         The window of his bedroom was closed and locked from the inside. The pane of glass was blessed with a fog and a handprint. The teen couldn’t help but press his hand up against it for comparison. He wondered if he dreamed it all. His bike was still gone, he hadn’t dreamed the part about the bridge at least. 

         His mother didn’t remember him coming home, and his shoes were still on his feet when he woke up. He was at a loss for words. Getting out of bed that morning wasn’t as hard as usual and he was able to stomach the breakfast too. He could taste the freshness of his toothpaste, and see a brightness about him he hadn’t noticed before.

         He went to school, not quite glowing, he wasn’t truly out of the deep just yet, but he had color. A faint dust of rose on his cheeks, pigment to his skin, a shine to his hair, and a glint in his eyes. 

         Hinata could smell the dew of morning on the wind. He could hear the tiny bits of conversations of his classmates that sounded more like words than noise. He could see the tints of color in the leaves under his feet as he walked through the gates of his school. He could see the wings, on the back of the one who saved him the night prior. Greeting him with a smile and a ‘good morning’.

         Hinata was dumbfounded. And he was sure he was crying.  **Bawling** even. It was just so beautiful.

         The wings on his back were so beautiful. They were so large. So strong. Folded carefully behind him, translucent in the morning light. They seemed to be a mirage before Hinata’s eyes. The feathers were almost an egg-shell color, but it was the purest white he’d ever seen. No one saw the wings. No one even knew there was a real, honest to goodness angel before them.

         And the boy with those magnificent wings just raised a finger to his smiling lips, silently conveying the messages Hinata could hear loudly in his ears. The first, of course, to keep it a secret, and the second…

_          Your feelings are valid, you are important, and your worth is justified, and it’s okay to not feel okay yet.  _

         He sniffed. He could hear it plain as day. 

         “Why’re you crying?” he heard someone ask him gently. And he just wiped his face with the palms of his hands, breathed in deep, and began to sob harder. 

         Everyone always used angelic as an adjective to describe him, but Yamaguchi Tadashi really was an angel sent from heaven. He had spent quite bit of time on Earth, watching so many depart and come into existence, only a few like Hinata Shouyou really stood out to him that he knew he’d just have to try and save.

         And save him he did.

         Each one of his freckles representing each time he’s saved someone from suicide. Each soul he’s helped find a thread of meaning to hang onto as they climbed their way back to being  _ okay.  _ When Yamaguchi receives his newest freckle from Hinata, it appears right in the middle of his galaxy of freckles on his chest, right over his heart.

         Hinata went up to Yamaguchi after practice that day, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He had so many questions, yet he could hardly voice any of them, or even look him in the eye for that matter. He was so beautiful.

         Yamaguchi chuckled sheepishly, scratching the side of his nose.

         “I know what you’re thinking, maybe some other time we can talk about it. But just to be nice I’ll answer one question. No, this isn’t my final form.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am like gifting you guys with quick updates but I feel so bad for those who read my other fandom work like Drummerboy. Ugh I apologize, I just hope you guys aren't too mad that I've been posting more Haikyuu!! than SNK lately!


	10. What I Wish For (Oikawa Tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...if that’s all he could have that was what he would have wished for._  
>  But no shooting stars passed over him that night,  
> No genies to rub out of a magic lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say angst? Did someone say hurt? Did someone say **no **comfort? Alright let’s go. (Okay TBH this has a good start and then I lost my light somewhere along the way so I'm sorry)****
> 
> ****This was 75% done months ago but school hit me hard last year and I never got to write anything all school year. Now it's summer and I'm getting ready to go to college so I've still been busy. Sorry my dudes. I really wanna keep writing but you know how it is.** **

          The sensation of his fingers on his skin lasted longer than they should have. Longer than he needed, but not as long as he wanted. He wanted to feel him again, if that’s all he could have that was what he would have wished for.

          Or maybe, he would have wished just to hear his voice again. Over and over, saying his name in that tone of his. Maybe simply saying sweet things, as well as the cheesy, because that’s the kind of person he was.

          Oh if he could wish for one more thing it would be to see him smile. Be the reason that he wakes up in the morning, and be the reason he grins like a dork every day.

_           “But he’s not yours anymore,” _ he was reminded. 

          “I’ll always be his but he’ll never be mine. Not ever again.”

* * *

 

          It was the evening of an unusually cold Friday. It was still summer, but the rain had come and cooled the area in which Hinata lived. He waited outside his favorite convenience store, knowing full well that his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, would pass by that direction on the way home after work. Hinata was still in school, but they both found a place that was convenient for the both of them.

          He was leaning against a vending machine when the brunet came into view. His grey shirt blending in with the buildings, his slacks a shade just barely matching that of his jacket, but he made it work.

          “Oikaw-” Hinata began to call out. And then he saw her. A girl, he had hardly remembered seeing before, quietly walking beside him, arm interlocked with his. Hinata stood up straight, on his toes like he was ready to receive a ball served over the net. He was on the alert.

          He was already gulping down his fears before he could fully form them. He felt heavy, like rocks were piling up in his throat starting at the bottom of his stomach.

          The expression on Oikawa’s face didn’t register in Hinata’s brain. He was  _ smiling _ ever so slightly but it was there. It wasn’t just his mouth, it was also  his eyes, they were lit up and he was  _ smiling _ .

          And then before Hinata had any time to ready himself, Oikawa was standing before him, girl in tow.

          Her hair was at her shoulders, parts of it pulled back into a braid that ran down her neck. It was a deep brown color; it contrasted the clothes she was wearing, a uniform for some shop where they wore beige and pink. She was maybe an inch taller than Hinata and he felt smaller after noticing that.

_           Who was she? _

          He heard the words spill out of his mouth, the same mouth he kissed so often. Gentle kisses, angry kisses, wild kisses, short kiss, wet kisses, painful kisses… But he didn’t understand them. He just stood, gaping, staring, His arms were heavy and his fingers were numb, his mouth went dry, and he just couldn’t register what was being said to him.

          “So… Hinata, we’re over, and I’m with …” 

          The young male grit his teeth and Oikawa stopped talking. He recognized her. He met her on the train once and had a conversation all the way until his stop. He remembered it started with the the case on her phone; a photo in the clear case of her and a mutual friend of theirs. Hinata remembered inviting her to a night out with friends since she had just moved there to start her life. 

          In the end they remained acquaintances, only seeing each other on the rare weekend gatherings.

          “Hinata?” Oikawa tried again. He frowned with worry at Hinata’s reaction.

          There was silence and the sound of birds landing on the telephone wires. He could feel his eyes water but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t just leave either.

          He didn’t want to hear it, but if he didn’t he would only cling to a hope that they weren’t what they obviously were. 

          A couple. 

          He’d cling onto the hope that they could be together again. 

          So Hinata stood there in pain, so he could crush everything all at once.

          “Just say it,” he nearly whimpered as his voice trailed off somewhere far away. 

          Oikawa’s expression didn’t waver and he relaxed his shoulders. He pulled the girl closer to him, as if emphasizing the fact Hinata already knew.

          “Hinata,” his voice sounded dry. “I didn’t want to do it this way-” Oikawa bit his lip. That wasn’t the best choice of words but he kept going anyway. “But I realize that we could really be right for each other, and we were growing apart anyway, I just didn’t see a future with you-” Hinata was shaking. Oikawa shut up feeling the sting of his own words. There was definitely a better way to do this, but he had been postponing the breakup for weeks because he would always keep falling back into the former crow’s tiny arms. He couldn’t look into his big sparkly eyes and say  _ it’s over _ . 

          So she came with him this time, knowing that her presence would be what would drive the nail all the way into the coffin.

          Hinata was looking up at him then, his lips quivering as he waited for the rest of what Oikawa had to say. His hands gripping the hem of his shirt like a child.

          “It was… fun while it lasted, but I think we should see other people… Er… You find someone else…” The male waited for the explosion of tears, the wailing and crying because he knew how much Hinata loved him.

          Instead he sniffed, wiped his nose on the back of his hand, and mumbled through his silently flowing tears, “I hope you two are happy together.” Then he let out a hiccup, the same hiccups he has when he is ready to bawl, turned on his heel, and limped away as the shakes took over his body, and the night enveloped everything around him.

* * *

 

          The ceiling looked so far away when he opened his eyes. It was dark in his room, moonlight just barely reaching inside. Two weeks had passed and he hadn’t gone to school all the while. Oikawa was always there with him, in his heart, in his mind, in his dreams.

          He laid on his side and grabbed a bunch of fabric in his one hand. He hugged the bed, and wished to sleep again, because at least then he could live in a world where they were still together. 

          If you asked Hinata his favorite thing about Oikawa, he’d tell you it was his very existence, even if it made him hurt so much. And that is what he wished for. He wished he could see the former Aoba-Josai setter and not hurt anymore. Because he will always be his little crow, but Oikawa will never be his grand king. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, comments, ideas? Share with me on Tumblr @nomnomfever or on instagram @bejerwin or you know... In the comments below. 
> 
> IDK who I will post for next but I hope to finish all the ones I have already started like Suga, Asahi, Daichi, and Yaku.
> 
> For those who read my Drummerboy work... I have the next two chapters planned! Just not written....


End file.
